


Can I Stay with You?

by A111



Category: The Catch (TV)
Genre: Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Romance, Shy request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A111/pseuds/A111
Summary: Unexpected letter





	Can I Stay with You?

Dear Mr. Griffiths,  
I would like to write your first name here, but I haven’t your permission to use it. I never asked. “Can I stay with you?” I asked once. You didn’t allow me (didn’t allow yourself, really); you wanted to do a noble deed. But you are noble anyway, because you’re not hypocritical. When I told you that you are a good guy, I meant it. Still mean it now, when I know much more about you.  
You didn’t want to ruin my life, put me in danger, spoil me, thinking that I’m naive and unsophisticated. You know, in my situation it’s easier to wear a mask of naivety, simplicity, even mild stupidity. I know a lot of things, and I keep learning more and more by the nature of my activity and my gift. See, now I know your e-mail (no one will ever learn it from me). I’d like to be useful to you. Not for money, just for you. I earn enough money by cooperating with different people and organizations.  
Mr. Griffiths, you’re very smart, you always achieve your goals, you’re handsome, imo. I don’t want to seem pathetic, but even such a brilliant person always needs someone who can be trusted. From what I’ve seen, agent Diaz thought you’re an attractive man, but her priority is her job, and that kind of sympathy is incompatible with it. I also don’t think that you can completely trust your so-called friend Benjamin. I’m not trying to give you advices, I understand that you don’t need them. I just would like to be that trustworthy person.  
I’d like to invite you to dinner at Chez Étienne on Saturday, at 2 pm. Please give me a chance to ask my question again.

Sincerely yours,  
Troy.

P.S. I apologize for eventual errors and typos, which are numerous. Having my head full of random facts, and in a state of excitement at this decisive moment, it’s hard for me to concentrate on grammar.


End file.
